


La pelea

by Lachesis_Loud



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lemon, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesis_Loud/pseuds/Lachesis_Loud
Summary: Lincoln tendrá que enfrentar a un tipo molesto y Lynn está metida en ese asunto, suena mal aquí, pero creo que la historia les gustará.por favor comenten!!!gracias
Relationships: Lincoln Loud & Lynn Loud Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	La pelea

El otoño se asomaba por el horizonte rojizo de Royal Woods, ya hacía frío y las lluvias empezaban a transformarse en aguanieve, pronto todo el pueblo estaría cubierto por un manto blanco; Lincoln Loud, estudiante de preparatoria, camina rumbo a casa bajo una leve llovizna, vanzilla está descompuesta, como es cada vez más frecuente, por lo que hay que caminar de regreso de la escuela, esto es muy molesto porque la preparatoria está bastante más lejos de su casa que la primaria o la secundaria y a pesar de que está bien abrigado, tiene los pies empapados, sus tenis están ya bastante viejos y se filtra agua dentro de ellos, hace la nota mental de comprar unas botas de nieve nuevas en cuanto reciba algo de dinero, afortunadamente los días de escasez y casi pobreza en los que vivían antes han terminado; el restaurante da bastante dinero, y el que sus tres hermanas mayores ya no vivan en casa, deja un mayor margen para que quienes quedan puedan vivir mejor. El peliblanco va distraído mientras estas ideas ocupan su mente, hasta que de pronto suena un claxon que lo hace saltar, él brinca para atrás, resbala y cae sentado en un charco, escucha risas escandalosas salir de un auto, el cual se frena apenas unos metros adelante, el chofer sale del auto y le habla en voz alta

.- ¡hey Larry! ¡ten cuidado! casi daño mi auto golpeándote, tu padre no hubiera podido pagar los daños.-

ese tonto, debió de adivinarlo

.-¡vete al carajo Chandler!.-

grita Lincoln levantándose trabajosamente, ya no le tiene envidia ni miedo, su padre jamás pasó de ser un inspector de alcantarillas y lo que antes era fabuloso para la mente de unos pequeños de primaria, ahora es motivo de burla para la mayoría, Chandler no toma muy bien la respuesta de Lincoln y se acerca gritando

.-¿QUÉ DIJISTE IMBÉCIL? ¡ATRÉVETE A REPETIRLO!.-

.-dije que te vayas al carajo.-

repite Lincoln ya de pie, Chandler se aproxima decidido, mientras, del auto se bajan otros dos chicos, el peliblanco mide bien quienes vienen y como ha de tomar el asunto, del dueño del auto no tiene que preocuparse, aunque no sabe si podrá defenderse de los otros dos, un destello rojo detrás de Chandler lo hace tranquilizarse 

.-¿quieres pelear Chandler? está bien, pero solos, tú y yo, en el momento en que uno de ellos se meta esto será una guerra.-

.-¿de verdad Larry? ¿y dónde está tu ejército?.-

.-hola hermanito, ¿qué pasa?.-

esa voz, Chandler la conoce perfectamente, se pone pálido al voltear y ver a Lynn Loud y otras dos de sus amigas, ella ya le ha ajustado las cuentas al menos dos veces, de verdad no quiere tener nada que ver con esos puños e intenta zafarse de la pelea

.- n-no... yo no... tienes mucha suerte Larry, pero para la otra te encontraré solo y...-

Lynn se interpone entre Chandler y su auto

.- espera un momento, ¿no eres tú el niño de las coladeras?, Link, pensé que esta cucaracha ya no te molestaba más.-

.-y así era Lynn, pero casi me atropella y bajó de su auto muy enojado.-

.-¿es verdad cucaracha?.-

La mirada de la deportista casi perfora la cabeza del bully, que se hace cada vez más pequeño

.- Lynn, yo tuve la culpa, estaba distraído, pero no iba a dejar que nos insultara a papá y a mí ...-

Chandler sigue esta plática esperando que algo salga a su favor para poder escapar, pero al parecer no tendrá éxito

.- ...entonces le dije que si quería pelear, seríamos solamente nosotros, sin sus gorilas.-

la castaña se sonríe mientras un aire pícaro se adivina en su rostro

.-¡hey! eso es nuevo Link; ¡oye, cucaracha!, ven acá, ¿entonces quieres pelear con mi hermanito?, si tus gorilas no se meten a ayudarte, yo no entraré tampoco; es más, si ganas, te voy a hacer el favor de salir contigo.-

las amigas de Lynn ríen mientras se secretean entre ellas, en tanto que Chandler no puede creer lo que está escuchando, él odia a Lynn por lo que ha tenido que aguantar en el pasado, pero no puede negar que es una belleza, sería muy bueno poder alardear de que salió con una de las Loud, además de que ha escuchado algunas cosas bastante picantes acerca de ella y quiere ver que tan ciertas son

.-está bien, acepto, pero tenemos que pelear en un lugar donde no haya problemas con la policía, no son muy amables conmigo.-

.-me pregunto por qué será... ok cucaracha, te esperamos en el parque en media hora, si no vas yo misma te buscaré y no tendrás mejor suerte que antes.-

Chandler tiene un escalofrío y asiente, no se arriesgará a faltar.

De camino al parque, Lynn y sus amigas platican

.-¿en serio vas a salir con ese tonto Lynn?.-

.-¿acaso estás dudando de mi hermano Polly?, te advierto que está perfectamente entrenado para cualquier pelea, su único problema es que es pacifista, pero solo espera a que me vea en peligro y ya verás.-

.-la verdad es que se ve bastante enojado.-

.-Lincoln nos cuida mucho y le desagrada que alguien nos ronde, sobre todo a las más chicas, pero conmigo es un poco “suelto”.-

.-es que antes eras muy loca Lynn, ¿qué te hizo cambiar?.-

.- ...eemmmmm... pues, me di cuenta de que era una forma de vida peligrosa, algún día podría contagiarme de algo, y si quiero casarme, tengo que ser más recatada, pese a todo lo que dicen, los chicos siguen siendo muy conservadores para escoger pareja.-

.-ya veo.-

Lincoln va tan concentrado en su próximo encuentro, que no ha escuchado nada de lo que su hermana platica, solo tiene en la cabeza la pelea y como hay que enfrentarla; ha discutido con Chandler antes e incluso hubo una pelea en la que dio batalla, pero Lynn tuvo que ayudarlo porque realmente la estaba pasando mal y posiblemente la perdería, después de esto ella se puso en un plan de entrenadora inflexible y no solo lo volvió fuerte, también lo hizo aprender a defenderse bien, ella pensaba que su trabajo era bastante bueno porque lo obligaba a Luchar y él casi siempre la empataba, la castaña tuvo que aceptar que una o dos veces estuvo a punto de ser vencida, pero “Lynn Lunática” no era fácil de derrotar, finalmente Lynn quedó satisfecha con el resultado y confiaba en que su “hermanito” podría con este reto.

Al llegar al parque buscaron un lugar que estuviera más o menos alejado y con pasto, la verdad ver una lucha de lodo era emocionante solo si los participantes estaban con la menor ropa posible, el cual no era el caso, después de un rato, Chandler llegó haciendo ruido con su celular, tocaba un rock pesado y caminaba como si estuviera entrando a un ring de MMA, saludando y enviándoles besos a las chicas, ellas se reían de él mientras le hacían señas obscenas y le ponían el pulgar hacia abajo, Margo incluso le gritó “perdedor” en la cara, Chandler le pintó dedo y siguió con su desplante idiota, los otros dos chicos reían de toda la situación como si esto fuera una serie televisiva, al fin y al cabo ellos no tendrían que empaparse en el suelo y eso era bueno, ya hacía bastante frío y estar mojado no era para nada lo que ellos querían. Lynn estaba junto a Lincoln y le pidió su chamarra, Lincoln incluso se quitó la sudadera que llevaba debajo, se quedó solo con una playera de manga larga y los pantalones de mezclilla, Chandler se rió de él mientras también se quitaba la chamarra, ahora estaban frente a frente y le daría una paliza como de costumbre, sabía que su hermana no entraría a la pelea y eso lo tranquilizaba

.- bien preciosa, en cuanto me encargue de Larry, podremos ir a cenar algo al restaurante de tu padre, he oído que cocina bien, para ser un Loud, y espero que la cuenta correrá de tu parte, por la molestia que me causa tu hermano.-

Lynn lo miró peor que si se asomara al retrete del estadio y le dijo a Lincoln

.-ya escuchaste Link, tú decides si esa cucaracha tiene la razón... y a mí.-

esto último suena algo dudoso, lo que hace que Lincoln la mire de reojo, Lynn no suele sonar así y eso lo preocupa, Chandler tendrá que pasar sobre su cadáver antes que acercarse a su hermana.

.-ya está bien de alardear idiota, espero que tu padre haya encontrado alguna dentadura en el drenaje porque te hará mucha falta.-

el castaño se lanza al ataque intentando conectar a Lincoln de lleno en la cara, pero este se tira un poco atrás y solo siente un rozón en la punta de la nariz, Chandler avanza mientras sigue tirando golpes volados que zumban frente a la cara de Lincoln, quien camina hacia atrás o a los lados, el terreno es algo difícil de manejar, ya que al pisar lo siente flojo bajo sus pies, si esto dura mucho se volverá un lodazal y lo hará más difícil para él, al ver el siguiente golpe ya no retrocede, solo se agacha esquivándolo y lanza un uppercut de derecha que da de lleno en la quijada del castaño, este da unos pasos para atrás sorprendido y se agarra el mentón mientras dice

.-buen golpe Larry, pero la suerte se acabó.-

y de nuevo ataca con esos golpes que Lincoln esquiva apenas, sabe que si uno lo conecta estará muerto, él también tira algunos rectos que aciertan siempre en la cara de su contrincante, quien cada vez se ve más y más enojado, el castaño se detiene un momento y comienza a hacer lo mismo que el peliblanco, con guardia y golpes cortos que también dan en el blanco, Lincoln tiene una buena defensa pero no tanta resistencia como Chandler, así que su cara empieza a ponerse roja e hincharse un poco

.-¡vamos Lincoln!, ¡te entrené mejor que eso!.-

Lynn tiene razón, Lincoln empieza de nuevo con el juego de cintura y busca ahora los golpes al cuerpo, el castaño no tiene una muy buena condición física y comienza a respirar con dificultad, se está cansando y los golpes a su estómago e hígado cada vez son más dolorosos, él también ha golpeado a Lincoln, pero son golpes más para medir la distancia y ninguno ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, Lincoln se da cuenta de que el suelo ya está tan batido que empieza a ser difícil moverse, las piernas empiezan a doler y siente que los pies le pesan una tonelada, mira sus zapatos con cerca de diez centímetros de barro en la suela, Chandler la pasa menos difícil porque trae botas, que si bien son pesadas, se mueven mejor en ese lodo pegajoso, Chandler se ha dado cuenta de esto también y lo aprovecha, da un paso hacia Lincoln quien no puede evadir el golpe que se estrella en su cabeza, ha sido un mazazo que lo deja mareado por unos segundos, pero cuando el otro intenta repetir, Lincoln se agacha y se lanza derribándolo, en el forcejeo aprovecha para recuperarse un poco, respirando hondo y despacio, lo que Chandler interpreta como cansancio, ríe mientras trata de quitarse al peliblanco de encima, en tanto que mira a Lynn y le dice

.-también te haré lavar mi ropa Loud, y tal vez tengas suerte y puedas quitármela para hacerlo.-

Lincoln escucha esto y se enciende, esto ya pasó del límite, siente la inyección de adrenalina que le da la furia y se levanta apenas para darle un recto duro que le hace sangrar la nariz, esto enfurece al castaño, quien trata de levantarse, pero se encuentra con un problema, el lodo se ha pegado en su ropa y ahora pesa demasiado; a diferencia de Lincoln, quien solo tiene Lodo en los pantalones, Chandler tiene toda la espalda lodosa, moverse será muy difícil para él, y con la nariz rota apenas respira, empieza a jadear por la boca mientras ruge

.-¡MALDITO LOUD! ¡VOY A MATARTE!.-

y de verdad lo intenta, aunque es tan lento que es predecible, Lincoln le tira algunos golpes a la cara midiéndolo, pero el golpe definitivo es un gancho al hígado, fuerte, desgarrador, Chandler solo puja mientras todo el aire se le escapa, siente un calambre que le contrae los músculos del estómago y lo inclina hacia adelante, dobla poco a poco las rodillas y clava la cara en el lodo. Los gritos de las chicas cantando victoria son estruendosos, pero Lincoln se olvida de todo para acercarse al vencido y recostarlo para que pueda respirar, si no lo hace corre el riesgo de ahogarse, Chandler apenas se da cuenta de que lo mueven despacio y que lo recargan en un árbol mientras le preguntan si está bien, los músculos del abdomen van cediendo poco a poco y se aflojan dejando que la respiración se recupere y se normalice, aunque pasará un buen rato para ello, cuando más o menos recupera la conciencia, se espanta al ver a su contrario hincado a su lado

.-hey, Chandler, ¿estás bien? ¿puedes ponerte de pie?.-

asiente algo confundido y sus amigos lo ayudan a levantarse, Lincoln le pone una mano en el hombro

.-¿de verdad estás bien?.-

.-Si Loud, estoy bien, pero voy a buscarte para una revancha y tu hermana...-

la mano de Lincoln se vuelve una garra que se le clava en el músculo mientras el peliblanco le habla bajo, pero muy claro

.-si vuelves a mencionar a mi hermana, tendrá que venir una ambulancia por ti ¿entiendes?, ella está fuera de esto, y te espero cuando quieras, dejaste de ser temible hace años.-

cuando Lincoln lo suelta, Chandler se agarra el hombro, como para comprobar que no se haya roto algo e intenta erguirse para caminar, pero el estómago le protesta, así que se encorva de nuevo y se apoya en uno de sus amigos para poder caminar.

Lincoln se acerca a las chicas, que le aplauden y lo vitorean, le pide su ropa a su hermana y ella se la tiende con una gran sonrisa

.-vaya Linky, ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho, esa cucaracha no fue rival para ti ¿eh?.-

Lincoln no responde y se quita la playera húmeda y lodosa, para gran regocijo de Polly y Margo, quienes miran ese torso que empieza a verse ancho y de músculos marcados, Lynn las mira celosa y les dice

.-señoritas, algo de decencia, por favor, Linky apúrate mientras yo contengo a estas gatas hambrientas.-

Lynn se acerca a ellas y forcejea jugando, aunque se une al grupo de miradas descaradas que se comen al peliblanco, este se pone la sudadera y la chamarra lo más rápido posible, después le dice a su hermana

.-Lynn, me muero de frío, ¿cómo nos iremos a casa?.-

.-no te preocupes Linky, Margo trae el auto de su madre y no está lejos, mientras ven y párate entre nosotras para que te calientes; señoritas, rodéenlo, pero está prohibido manosearlo, no sean atrevidas.-

por supuesto esta última orden no será cumplida y en el corto trayecto hasta el estacionamiento, Lincoln siente varias manos que lo tocan, unas más atrevidas que otras, pero se resigna, también eso le sirve para entrar en calor. Suben al auto y enfilan a la casa Loud mientras todas lo alaban por su gran habilidad y su nobleza al preocuparse de su contrincante, él no dice nada y solo su cara ruborizada les dice lo apenado que se siente; al llegar los hermanos bajan y se despiden, Lincoln da las gracias por todo y se va con paso cansado hacia su casa, necesita con urgencia un baño y dormir, Lynn se queda un momento con sus amigas

.- chica, tu hermano es un fenómeno...- dice Margo con un tono sugestivo .- ... ¿quién será la suertuda que lo tiene con ella?.-

.- a mí me han dicho que Jordan, la prima de Ginger, es su novia.-

dice Polly con un suspiro, Lynn se sonríe burlona y les dice

.-Lincoln no tiene novia, aún no ha dejado de querer a Ronnie Ann, ya saben la hermana de Bobby, el novio de Lori, aunque la ve muy poco, yo creo que incluso ya tuvieron acción, pero quien sabe si lleguen a algo; de todas formas, no necesita nada si esta con sus hermanas.-

.-¡Lynn! no me digas que...-

.- no, no... no quería que sonara así, me refiero a que tiene todo el cariño y la atención por parte de nosotras, recuerda que es el único hombre entre diez mujeres, lo tenemos muy consentido, bueno chicas, ustedes me disculparán, pero seguramente Lincoln me agradecerá un masaje después de esta pelea, no se preocupen, le tomaré algunas fotos sin que se dé cuenta y serán las primeras en tenerlas.-

.- ¡¡¡HIIIIIIIIIII...!!!.-

chillan sus amigas emocionadas y se despiden mientras el auto arranca, Lynn agita la mano hasta que se pierden de vista y se da la vuelta enfilando sus pasos rumbo a su casa

.-y ya vas a ver qué masaje te espera, Linky-Winky.-

Lincoln se ha bañado y ha bajado a comer, cosa que Lynn aprovecha para también ducharse, ella venía de entrenar y no lo hizo en el gym por el frío; cuando el peliblanco sube a su habitación, ella está saliendo del baño, lo mira ir con paso cansado hasta su habitación, se sonríe y corre a la suya, Lincoln está ya soñoliento por la cena y se tira en su cama, cuando está a punto de dormir escucha su puerta abriéndose y se levanta apenas para ver en la puerta a Lynn, ya viste la playera vieja que usa como camisón para dormir y en la mano un bote de lo que adivina es pomada

.-venga Link, voltéate, voy a darte un buen masaje.-

.-pep-pero Lynn...-

lo siento “stinkoln”, pero ya estoy aquí y esto empieza ahora, no tengo ganas de luchar contigo, estaría en clara ventaja.-

.-¿por qué? ¿la pelea?, vamos, el frío me hizo más daño que Chandler, lo único que necesitaría sería algo para la cara, creo que tengo una ceja algo hinchada.-

Lynn se acerca caminando muy sugestivamente

.-¿me estás diciendo que necesitas unos besos en este bello rostro?.-

y lo ataca con besos cortos y rápidos por toda la cara, Lincoln la detiene poniéndole una mano en el rostro

.-está bien, está bien, dejaré que me des ese masaje, solo no seas demasiado ruda.-

.-no te preocupes hermanito.-

Lincoln se quita la parte superior de la pijama y se tiende boca abajo, Lynn de inmediato pone manos a la obra y comienza a untarle pomada y a sobarlo, ella es buena en esto a punta de practicarlo con sus amigas y algunos chicos con los que estuvo, así que Lincoln lo disfruta bastante, y cuando ella empieza a hacerlo más fuerte para destensar los músculos, a Lincoln se le escapa un gemido bajito, pero que suena muy sugerente, la castaña se ríe

.- jejeje, vaya Linky, ¿tan buena soy?.-

.-pe-perdón, la verdad me hacía falta, y tengo que aceptar que sabes hacerlo muy bien.-

.-jajajajaja, cállate, si alguien nos oye van a pensar que estás hablando de otra cosa.-

Lincoln se sonroja

.-¡Lynn!.-

.-solo estaba bromeando, no seas llorón; está bien, ya acabé con tu espalda, ahora va el frente...- Lincoln se tiende de espaldas .- ... ¡oye! si tienes algunos golpes, ¿no que no te había hecho nada?.-

.-dije que el frío me hizo más daño, no que no me habían tocado, pero igual no me... ¡OUCH! !oye ten cuidado!.-

.-tranquilo, solo quería ver que tan graves eran, al menos este lo es, los demás solo te dejarán algunos moretones leves.-

y ella continúa con su trabajo, algo que está disfrutando mucho; le avergüenza reconocer que Lincoln le gusta, y más ahora que lo ha trabajado hasta hacer de él un hombre atractivo, cosa de la que se arrepiente un poco, otras chicas ya empezaron a notarlo y empieza a subir rápido en el ranking de la secundaria, él no lo sabe, pero pronto tendrá chicas siguiéndolo o espiándolo, tomando fotos suyas en el gimnasio de la escuela y dejándole recaditos, unos anónimos y otros no tanto, muy subidos de tono. Por lo pronto Lynn está dispuesta a todo esa noche y ya ha dado el primer paso, el segundo es desnudarlo

.-está bien Link, ya acabamos arriba, ahora quítate el pantalón.-

.-¿qu-qué?.-

.-ya me oíste, seguro tienes las piernas apunto de un calambre por estar caminando en el lodo.-

.-pero... es que... Lynn... n-no traigo nada debajo.-

esta revelación la hace salivar, pero conserva toda la compostura que puede cuando le dice

.-oye, eres mi hermano, estoy seguro de que nos hemos visto desnudos más de una vez accidentalmente, además no eres tan atractivo, seguro te avergüenza tu “frijolito” jajajajajaja.-

.-no seas vulgar Lynn... pero... bueno, e-está bien, por favor voltéate.-

ella no se hace del rogar y mira hacia la pared hasta que él le da la señal

.-ya.-

Lynn mira ahora el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano, se ha echado boca abajo pero lo que ve la maravilla, los músculos de la espalda brillantes por la pomada resaltan y bajando de la cintura mira golosamente unas nalgas bastante grandes y unas piernas bien marcadas, se maldice por no haber llevado su celular, pero no importa, su memoria será más que suficiente; toma de nuevo el botecito de pomada y empieza a untarla en las piernas, primero las pantorrillas, que va tallando despacio primero sintiendo la dureza resultado del esfuerzo reciente, las soba cada vez más fuerte hasta que se aflojan y casi se vuelven masa en sus manos; después de frotar levemente las rodillas pasa a los muslos, y repite la operación, pero se cuida mucho de llegar hasta las ingles, solo abre un poco las piernas para poder hacer más fácil su trabajo, y asomarse un poco claro, alcanza a ver el vello blanco y los testículos de su hermano y un calorcito agradable comienza a recorrerla, solo unos segundos de nervios reemplazados por la voluntad de llegar hasta el final son suficientes para que re comience el trabajo, ahora en la otra pierna, igual desde la pantorrilla hasta terminar con el muslo, pero antes de que Lincoln pueda decir nada, pone las manos en sus nalgas y comienza a amasarlas despacio y con cuidado, esto ya no es para nada el masaje “relajante” que ella prometió, Lynn está disfrutando el poder tocar así a su hermano, y por su parte, Lincoln está rojo y muy nervioso, se siente bien, es muy relajante y su trasero también necesitaba ser relajado, pero no sabe si es correcto que lo disfrute, es algo nuevo para él, Lynn alterna sus manos de una nalga a otra y ahora recorre desde la cintura hasta el inicio de los muslos, siempre despacio pero firme, pasando las puntas de los dedos apenas por afuera de la línea divisoria entre ambas nalgas y hacia abajo muy cerca de llegar a la entrepierna, pero sin decir nada, muy justa y “profesional”; a Lincoln de pronto lo recorre el pánico, algo se agita al frente de él, siente que se calienta y crece, desafortunadamente está en una posición incómoda y necesita acomodarlo, esto empieza a ser doloroso, necesita hacerlo ya

.-L-Lynn... Lynn... perdón, n-necesito moverme un poco, a-acomodarme...-

.-está bien, pero no hemos terminado aún.-

mientras Lincoln se levanta apenas un poco, lo suficiente para acomodar a “Linky Jr”, Lynn aprovecha para quitarse la playera, es matar o morir y ella siempre gana; en cuanto el peliblanco vuelve a recostarse, ella brinca a la cama y cae sobre de él, Lincoln siente la piel de su hermana contra la suya e intenta quitársela de encima de inmediato, pero está en clara desventaja, la pelea lo ha dejado algo agotado y Lynn está fresca, tal vez demasiado

.-¡que diablos haces Lynn! ¡quítate de encima!.-

.- vamos Linky Winky... tranquilo... esto es parte del masaje, ¿no has escuchado de los “masajes con final feliz”?.-

.-¡estás loca!... vamos... quítate...-

mientras Lincoln intenta quitarse a su hermana de encima, ella se frota descontroladamente contra él, ya está totalmente llena de pomada también y eso la hace deslizarse de arriba abajo sin problemas, frotando sus senos firmes en la espalda del peliblanco, él siente como los duros pezones lo recorren por detrás y su erección llega al máximo porque su pene se talla contra la cama, Lynn decide que es hora de montar a este potro salvaje y hace un movimiento maestro, pone los pies uno a cada lado de Lincoln y estira sus piernas mientras con los brazos lo toma de los hombros y lo voltea, Lincoln se siente girar, y cuando se da cuenta, ya está boca arriba, con las manos de su hermana en los hombros y su duro miembro totalmente levantado, apuntando directamente a la entrada de la deportista, de donde gotea apenas un líquido cálido y transparente, ella sonríe aprobándolo, no es la más grande que ha visto, pero tiene un muy buen tamaño, además de que es la que ha estado deseando por un largo rato

.- ahora viene el final feliz, Linky-Winky.-

y se deja caer, metiéndose la verga de su hermano hasta el tope, puja cuando se siente atravesada totalmente y se detiene ahí mientras su interior se acostumbra, es más grande de lo que pensaba, lo que hace que le dé más gusto, Lincoln solo pudo prepararse al golpe que pensó rompería a su querido “Jr”, pero después solo apretó los ojos ante lo súbito de la penetración, estuvo a punto de soltar el chorro, pero eso hubiera sido desastroso en más de un sentido y lo sabía, así que aprovechó el momento de inmovilidad para intentar hacer entrar en razón a su hermana

.-... Ly-Lynn... por-por favor, suel-suéltame y... y dejemos esto por... por la paz..., eres mi he-hermana y...-

no pudo decir más porque unos labios lo callaron, ella lo besó violenta, se restregaba en su boca y en su cara mientras ponía las manos en su pecho y comenzaba a moverse despacito de arriba hacia abajo, Lincoln no podía frenarla porque cuatro de sus cinco miembros se volvieron de chicle, el único que él hubiera querido que pudiera aflojarse, estaba más duro que nunca, sentía cada pequeña rugosidad dentro de ella y cada una mandaba señales de placer y delicia a su cerebro, no podía moverse y francamente no quería hacerlo, la castaña subía y bajaba a buen ritmo mientras le lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello, susurrando su nombre bajito, ronroneando como gata y recorriendo sus costados con las uñas, frotaba sus pechos contra el de él mientras la cadera rebotaba en golpes cortos pero fuertes en su estómago y pelvis, sonaba el golpecito de las pieles como una nalgada fofa y Lincoln se sentía en el cielo, había tenido ya sexo con algunas chicas y había sido bueno, pero nada como esto, Lynn sabía cómo moverse, cómo apretar los músculos vaginales para que la penetración fuera muy placentera, para que hubiera un vacío que lo obligara a entrar de nuevo y llegar hasta el fondo, donde sentía un talloncito en la punta que lo hacía responder a... ¡diablos!, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que su cadera contestaba con firmeza los sentones de su hermana y ella gemía mientras levantaba la cabeza como buscando aire

.- **¡eso es Linky!... ¡m-más duro! ¡mé-mételo hasta... hasta el fondo!... ¡d-dios... qué bueno! ¡qué bueno!.-**

el peliblanco se rindió al hecho de que estaba teniendo sexo con Lynn, su hermana, pero era el mejor sexo que había tenido jamás, ella era la mejor; Lincoln comenzó a usar las manos, que hasta entonces, estaban firmemente agarradas de las sábanas, tanto que posiblemente ya las habían desgarrado, una mano subió hasta meterse entre ellos para agarrar una teta, que aunque no era muy grande tenía la forma ideal para ser sobada y pellizcada, y la otra mano bajó hasta tomar la cadera de la castaña, Lynn bajó la cabeza para ver a su hermano a la cara y le sonrió, pero esta vez él no vio esa mirada burlona, su cara tenía un aura mágica, nunca había visto esa expresión en ella, era hermosa con el pelo suelto y alborotado enmarcando un rostro sereno donde unos ojos profundos brillaban; se besaron de nuevo, aunque ahora fue un beso suave, un beso donde él aceptó lo que ella le estaba entregando, donde su hermana le confesaba todo lo que no le había dicho en bastante tiempo, cuando se separaron él quiso hablarle, pero ella no lo dejó, le puso una mano en la boca mientras lo arengaba

.-primero acaba conmigo y después me dices lo que sea.-

Lincoln asintió, entonces comenzó a mover la cadera lo más fuerte que pudo, entraba y salía de ella como si fuera una máquina, Lynn no esperaba tal intensidad y solo pudo agarrarse de sus hombros, era tan fuerte, era tan bueno, y venía rápido, muy rápido, ella sentía la fuerza con la que la penetraba, así no aguantaría mucho, pero no quería que acabara, al fin estaba cumpliendo uno de sus deseos más profundos y prohibidos, no podía acabarse no... el orgasmo la golpeó de improviso, llegando en oleadas que le nublaban la mente y le hicieron hormiguear las piernas, mientras, sentía las descargas de semen en su interior, la estaba llenando con su leche cálida sin dejar de entrar y salir golpeando su útero en cada embestida, Lynn se dobló sobre el pecho de Lincoln quien solo resoplaba al ritmo de su cadera, intentando seguir, pero poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo mientras se estremecía de placer, dejó de impulsarse al tiempo que ella le buscaba la boca de nuevo y se besaron amorosos y cansados, respirando agitadamente. Lincoln quería preguntarle muchas cosas, hablar con ella y enterarse, saberlo todo, pero estaba muy cansado y sus ojos ya se cerraban, Lynn ya se había acurrucado en su pecho y solo le susurró

.-hasta mañana amor...-

él solo respondió besándola en la frente y abrazándola.

Lynn sentía que no podía respirar bien, algo la apretaba y no podía zafarse, abrió los ojos para encontrarse entre los brazos de su hermano, quien dormía plácidamente, le vino a la mente todo lo que pasó antes de dormir y se sonrió feliz mientras miraba el rostro del peliblanco, al fin lo había conseguido, se había acostado con Lincoln, pero no lo hizo solo por deseo, lo amaba, estaba enamorada de él de un tiempo para acá, por eso dejó de salir con chicos y abandonó la vida “libre” que llevaba, quería redimirse ante sus ojos, poder verlo a la cara y decirle que lo quería, si él la rechazaba iba a ser doloroso, pero podría aguantarlo, siempre con la satisfacción de que lo hizo suyo y de que, aunque lo negara, él correspondió a su amor, al menos esa noche lo hizo, empezaba a ponerse triste cuando Lincoln abrió los ojos apenas para mirarla

.-¿estás despierta linda? .-

.-Lincoln yo... necesito decirte... yo...-

.-duérmete amor, mañana es sábado y podemos hablar sin problemas.-

le dio un besito en la boca y se durmió de nuevo, ella abrió los ojos grandes y se puso muy roja, ¡le dijo “amor”! eso significaba que... solo le diría así si... Lynn reprimió su gran emoción y un chillido, se relamió los labios, se acercó a su “hermanito” y le dio un beso suave, sintiendo el calor de sus labios; se refugiaba de nuevo en el pecho de Lincoln cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, recordó la época del año y como pudo jaló las mantas para cubrirse, después todo fue dejarse ir a un lugar donde él la besaba mientras un par de niños reían corriendo a su alrededor.

\--------------

gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen un comentario.


End file.
